


Cold and Unforgiving

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Ecco the Dolphin (Video Games)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, miiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A Miiverse Ecco sketch that seeks to capture the sense of creeping dread that lurks throughout the series.
Kudos: 1





	Cold and Unforgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Notes added August 23, 2020:
> 
> This is an incredibly simple little sketch, but I keep coming back to it as capturing something important about how threatening the series is.


End file.
